Las reglas del juego
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: Estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga es una soberana mierda, a no ser que un juego pueda cambiar las cosas
1. Friendzone de mierda

**Las reglas del juego.**

Los bonitos labios rosados se movían mucho.

-…Entonces debes sacar la mitad del segundo término y elevarlo al cuadrado…

Pero él no atendía una sola palabra de la voz cantarina que salía de ellos.

-… Esto te va a dar dos resultados, uno negativo y uno positivo…-

Lo único que hacía era pensar en el sabor que podrían tener ese par de frutos prohibidos.

-…Y como está multiplicando, pasa…

O de la suave piel de su cuello.

-Y por eso "x" es igual a… ¿Natsu? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Ajá…- Dijo él jugando distraídamente con las hebras doradas de ella.

-¡NATSU!-Gritó la chica exaltando al pelirrosa que pegó un brinco.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Pon atención! Si sólo me miras pensando otras cosas no vas a aprender nada.

-¿Oye, a qué hora vamos a comer? Tengo hambre…

-¡ESCÚCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO! ¡NO VAMOS A COMER HASTA QUE…-El estómago de la rubia lanzó un gruñido que provocó una sonrisa burlona de Natsu.

La chica frunció el ceño.

-Bien, ya llevamos 3 horas estudiando, vamos a comer algo y luego vamos a continuar.

Natsu se hincó ante ella en la alfombra.

-¡No más por favor! ¡Estoy harto de las malditas matemáticas!

La rubia suspiró y caminó a la cocina.- Ven.

El pelirrosa se levantó del suelo y obedeció.

Lucy sacó pasta de la alacena, pollo y salsa de tomate del refrigerador.

Puso la pasta a hervir en agua y mezclo el pollo y la salsa de tomate en una sartén.

-Natsu- Dijo mientras cortaba rebanadas de queso y pan.- ¿Qué pasa si repruebas el examen de mañana?

La mirada del joven se tornó sombría mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina de la rubia.

-Voy a reprobar el semestre de matemáticas.

-Correcto. ¿Y qué pasa si repruebas cualquier  materia, o sacas menos del promedio general?

Natsu hizo un mohín y miró al techo con disgusto.

-¿Qué pasará?-Preguntó Lucy con más energía, y un poco de sorna.

-…Participar… el …quipo…-Balbuceó.

-¿Perdón? No te escuché.- Siguió burlona.

-¡No me dejarán participar con el equipo, joder!

-¿Y que será del equipo sin su capitán?- Preguntó Lucy con sarcasmo.

- No es como si la mánager no fuera indispensable tampoco…-Murmuró el chico.

-¿Me crees capaz de reprobar el examen de mañana?

Natsu miró al techo con fastidio mientras tomaba una galleta.

-Presumida…-Masculló.

-No es pre…¡OYE! ¡Esa es la última galleta que me mandó mi mamá de Inglaterra! ¡No te la comas!-Gritó la rubia lanzándose sobre la barra para tratar de alcanzar la galleta que sostenía el pelirrosa.

Dándole una muy buena vista de su escote.

El pelirrosa rió, estaba acostumbrado a disimular en estas situaciones.

-¡Ven por ella!-Gritó poniéndola en alto.

-¡Natsu! ¡Sabes que amo esas galletas, estaba guardando esa para una ocasión especial!-Gritaba la rubia pegándose al cuerpo del chico tratando de recuperar el dulce.

Y ¡Oh! Aquello era la gloria para él, cada contacto, por mínimo que fuera, lo volvía loco.

Y es que a él no sólo le gustaba, no.

Estaba enamorado, perdido, loco, borracho de amor por Lucy.

Enamorado, perdido, loco, borracho de amor… Por su mejor amiga.

Y eso, eso era una mierda.

-¡Tómala!-Dijo juguetón poniéndose la galleta entre los dientes.

Lucy hizo un gesto de asco.

-De verdad que eres un niño.- Suspiró con tristeza.- Mamá no me va a mandar más hasta saber mis calificaciones.

-Oye…-Dijo el chico rompiendo la mitad de la galleta que no estaba en su boca.- No es como si fueras a morir, cométela.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Está llena de tus virus!-Exclamó alejándose del chico.

-No seas princesa Lucy…

-¡No soy princesa! ¡No me gusta queHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡NO!-El chico había atacado su vientre con cosquillas mientras él mismo reía.-¡NATSU! ¡Brmrm…

El pelirrosa le había embutido la galleta en la boca, y vio con una sonrisa de satisfacción como masticaba y tragaba.

-¿No te mató, verdad?-Preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Eres un idiota.- Dijo ella golpeándole el hombro mientras él se reía con ganas.- Vete a sentar, el espagueti está listo.

Natsu se sentó… ¿Sobre qué rayos estaba pensando antes?

Ah sí, la mierda de estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga.

Que para empezar él no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada de no ser porque se notó lo mucho que le enfermaba cada vez que ella le contaba sobre todos los chicos que le coqueteaban, que podía mirarla fijamente mientras leía sin inquietarse o aburrirse, cosa muy rara en él, que el verla triste le provocaban ganas de matar a alguien y que hacerla reír hacía que su pecho se hinchara de felicidad.

Y después de todo eso.

De que a cada rose, por mínimo que fuera, le ardía en la piel y lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Pero, era una mierda.

Por qué fue él, sin darse cuenta quien se metió en la tan temida friendzone.

¿Te ríes, verdad? Cabrón destino…

Enamorarte de tu mejor amiga es una mierda, por que básicamente tienes dos opciones:

1.- Arriesgar 3 años de amistad confesando tu amor, puede que no vuelva a hablarte, puede que todo se vuelva incómodo y lo peor claro, **puede que te diga que no.**

O

2.-Seguir ahí junto a ella ahogándote en tu frustración sexual, en las ganas de abrazarla, besarla y gritarle al mundo que es tuya.

_Cobarde, r_esonó una voz dentro de la cabeza del Dragneel.

¡JODER! ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL NO ERA UN COBARDE!

-¡LUCY!-Gritó estampando sus manos contra la barra.

-¿Q-que?- Preguntó ella asustada mientras servía la comida.

-¡YO!...Yo…Yo quiero…-Titubeó el pelirrosa.

La rubia levantó una ceja.

-¿Tú, quieres…?

-Yo… Yo quiero…-Gruñó.- Quiero picante en mi espagueti.

Lucy bufó.

-Eso ya lo sé, no necesitabas gritar.- Reprochó la rubia con ml humor.

Joder…

Pues… No es que fuera un cobarde… Sólo se estaba yendo por la segura… ¿No?

_Pero eso no es lo que haces tú…_

¡¿Y tú que puedes saber, puto subconsciente?!

_Yo sólo estoy externando sus auténticas emociones y pensamientos, no puedo dejar que se engañe a sí mismo._

¡Si que podía!

_No…_

¡Que sí!

_Este muchacho es muy necio…_

-¿Natsu?- Oyó la voz de la rubia que le alzaba la cara por la mejilla.-¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy callado.

En respuesta el chico retrocedió cayendo de la silla aparatosamente.

-¡Sí!-Gritó levantándose lo más rápido que podía.- Sólo es… Es que me preocupa el examen…

-Hmmm.-Murmuró la rubia mientras le servía el espagueti al chico y ponía su propio plato al lado de él.- Tienes razón, debe haber algún modo de que recuerdes las fórmulas y los procedimientos.

Natsu no respondió nada mientras engullía la comida.

-¡Ya sé!-Clamó la rubia apenas logrando la atención del pelirrosa.- Hagamos un juego de premios y castigo.

-¿Premios? ¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó el chico con ojos brillantes.

Lucy fue a la alacena y sacó una pequeña caja de madera.

-Esta es carne seca en adobo.-Señaló la chica sacando una de las tiras de carne.- Mi padre me la mandó desde Perú, pero a mí no me gustan demasiado, así que estos serán tus premios, toma, prueba una.-Dijo ofreciéndole la pieza de carne al pelirrosa.

El chico se comió la tira de un bocado.

Y sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Lucy, dame más!-Dijo tratando de alcanzar la caja, a lo que la rubia la puso rápidamente fuera de su alcance.

-No~o-Canturreó.-Tienes que ganarla.- Ahora, si te equivocas, tendrás que acompañarme el fin de semana a la feria del libro.

Sospechoso.

-Suena aburrido, pero pasas horas leyendo aquí, estoy bastante acostumbrado.

Fue entonces que la rubia lanzó una sonrisa tan fría que habría congelado el sol.

-Es un viaje de 4 horas en auto.

Natsu se puso azul.

-¡O-oye! ¡Es mucho castigo por responder mal una pregunta!

-Lo sé, pero tengo medicina especial para ti, cada pastilla tiene un efecto de media hora.-Lucy abrió un cajón y sacó un frasquito anaranjado.- Es muy difícil conseguir medicina para el mareo con este calibre. ¿Sabes que tuvieron que autorizarla como medicamento controlado?

Puso las pastillitas blancas sobre la barra.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8.

Exactamente ocho pastillas.

Las necesarias para un viaje tranquilo de ida y vuelta.

-Cada vez que te equivoques voy a arrojar una pastilla por la ventana.

-¡Pe-pero tú misma dijiste que fueron difíciles de conseguir! ¡Y de seguro también fueron muy caras!

-Tienes razón.-Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.- De verdad quiero que vayas conmigo, así que fue un infierno conseguirte esto, pero no quiero que te saquen del equipo… Sin ti, sería muy aburrido ser la mánager.

Joder…Como podía ser tan… ¿tan jodidamente tierna? ¡¿Que acaso no consideraba el hecho de que él cada vez resistía menos las ganas de comérsela a besos?!

Ah, cierto…

Ella no tenía idea…

Puta friendzone.

-Bien.- Sentenció al fin el muchacho.- Tal vez así logre retener algo. ¡Empecemos de una vez!

-Estás bastante entusiasmado…

-¡Claro! ¡Esa carne era deliciosa!- _Y además tengo algo más en mente._

-Bien.-Dijo la rubia con un suspiro.- Esta será una larga noche.

Después de varias preguntas, mucha carne consumida y 2 pastillas arrojadas cruelmente por la ventana, la rubia había decidido que Natsu estaba preparado por el examen.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien Natsu!- Dijo la chica dándole una última pieza de carne.- Tienes más capacidad de la que pensaba.

El chico sonrió con orgullo.

-Hey Lucy, un reto más…

-¿Quieres otro problema?- Dijo la rubia extrañada.- ¡Pero ya resolviste todo el temario! Además… Ya no hay carne.-Dijo señalando la cajita vacía.

-¿Puedes darme otro premio, no?-Dijo el pelirrosa con malicia.

-¿Cómo que?

- Dame el problema más difícil del libro, y si puedo resolverlo… Déjame dormir aquí.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Sabes que en la escuela empiezan a correr rumores? ¡Duermes aquí muy seguido!

-¡Oh, vamos Lucy! ¡Es la 1:00 am! ¡Podrían asaltarme si vuelvo a casa caminando a esta hora!

- Lo hicieron una vez, eran tres hombres. ¡Y los dejaste en el hospital!

-¡Se lo merecían!

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Por qué te gusta tanto dormir aquí?

El pelirrosa se tensó un instante y la rubia pudo percibir un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sólo… Me gusta, tu casa está más ordenada que la mía.

-¿Y eso es culpa mía?

-¿Aceptas el reto o no?-Proclamó el chico, exasperado.

Lucy lo sopesó un momento.

Luego suspiró.

-Está bien, puedes dormir en el so…

-Nop. Quiero un futón en tu cuarto, tu sofá es muy incómodo.

-¡Natsu!

-¡Anda! ¡No es la primera vez! ¡Tú fuiste la que insistió en que durmiera en tu cuarto la noche hubo tormenta!

-¡Cállate! M-me daban miedo los truenos…

-¿Entonces?

-Está bien.- Bufó Lucy.- Pero tienes que resolver el problema primero, y si no lo logras, arrojaré 2 pastillas más. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

-¡Bien! ¡Venga el problema!-Dijo el chico con emoción.

_Eso… Fue muy fácil, realmente quería dormir con ella._

Lucy hurgó en uno de los libros que le había prestado Levy y tomó el problema más laborioso y complicado para que Natsu lo resolviera.

-¡Suerte con eso!-Dijo burlona mientras iba a la cocina.- Voy a preparar té mientras terminas.

Media hora más tarde Lucy bebía té de yerbabuena mientras el pelirrosa tenía la cabeza estampada contra el cuaderno.

-¿Seguro que puedes?-Insistió una vez más ella, ya algo preocupada.- Natsu, puedo cambiar el problema, ese está muy por encima de lo que vendrá en el examen de mañana.

El chico no respondió nada.

-¿Natsu?

-¡YA SÉ!-Saltó asustando a la rubia, luego se puso a garabatear con rapidez en el cuaderno.

5 minutos más tarde le mostró la hoja a Lucy con el problema terminado.

La rubia lo revisó por su cuenta y luego comparó los resultados del libro.

-Está… Correcto. ¡Natsu, lo hiciste bien!-Dijo la chica con una sorprendida sonrisa.

-¡Te dije que podía!

Lucy le sonrió con satisfacción.

-Bien, voy a preparar tu futón, ahora, hazme un favor y ve a lavarte los dientes.

El pelirrosa sonrió.

-¿Dónde está mi pijama?

-En el baño, también tu cepillo…Natsu, duermes muy seguido aquí.-Se quejó la rubia con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

El chico reía en su camino al baño.

Lucy se dirigió a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa.

El clima le pidió que se pusiera una pijama ligera de minishort y camiseta holgada de tirantes cone estampado de flores.

Natsu no le preocupaba, era muy inocente como para siquiera pensar en tocarla.

Se recostó en su cama después de acomodar el improvisado lecho de su mejor amigo.

Agotada por la tutoría se durmió antes de que el chico entrara en la habitación.

Natsu llevaba pantalones a rayas grises sobre negro, el clima caluroso también le había pedido dormir con ropa ligera, así que se quitó la camisa, llevaba su inseparable bufanda en la mano.

Mierda…

Que su mejor amiga le tuviera tanta confianza…

No sabía si era una tortura o una bendición.

Quería acariciarle las piernas desnudas, mordisquearle el cuello, besar sus hombros y su escote.

Luego quería sentir su aliento en el cuello mientras dormía entre sus brazos.

Suspiró.

Luego se acercó a ella y la miró por un rato.

Le apartó el cabello del rostro y sonrió cuando ella arrugaba la nariz.

Luego soltó un leve gruñido mientras se recostaba en su improvisada cama.

Definitivamente, que te gustara tu mejor amiga era una mierda.

**Bueno, esta será la primera parte de u shot, aun no estoy segura :3**

**Esto es una celebración por el fin de mis exámenes!**

**SOY JODIDAMENTE FELIZ!**

**Este fic va especialmente dedicado a mi muy querida hermana Rea-chan! (Y FAMILIA! NO REVELEN MI NOMBRE!) **

**Estaré subiendo la segunda parte mañana o el viernes**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Y…**

**Puedo mendigar unos reviews? Porfi? :3**

**Se despide:**

**Anika-chan **

**Ya-nee! °w°**


	2. Astuta y ajena

**Hola! **

**Les traigo la segunda parte :3**

**Y espero poder actualizar "love school and rock&roll" durante el fin de semana.**

**Por qué, queridos fickers…**

**ESTOY DE VACACIONES!**

**Significa: Que actualizaré jodidamente seguido!**

**Bueno, basta de anuncios:**

**Capítulo 2: Astuta y ajena.**

-¿Y si seguimos con el juego?

Lucy bajó la mirada de las estadísticas de juego del equipo al que enfrentarían en la tarde.

-¿Qué juego?- Preguntó al pelirrosa que le sonreía frente al pupitre.

-¡El de premio y castigo!

-Pero tenemos el examen en…-La rubia miró su teléfono.- Diez minutos, no podrás terminar ni un solo problema. ¿Además, que quieres que te dé ahora?

Natsu sonrió con malicia.

-No es sobre resolver un problema, voy a sacar calificación perfecta en el examen.- Dijo con confianza posando una mano en su cadera y otra bajo su mentón.

Lucy bufó.

Luego rió levemente.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Natsu con molestia.- ¿No me crees?

-¡No! ¡No es eso!-Dijo Lucy parando de reír.- Es sólo que… ¿Perfecta, Natsu? Las matemáticas son difíciles hasta para mí, y tú sólo estudiaste la noche de ayer…

-¡Por eso es un reto! ¡Vamos Lucy! ¡Juega conmigo!

La rubia suspiró sabiendo que él seguiría fastidiando aun en medio del examen.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué propones?

Natsu volvió a sonreír.

-Sí lo logro… ¡Me das la mitad de tu almuerzo!

-¡¿Y por qué?! ¿Acaso crees que yo no tengo hambre?

-¡Anda! ¡Ya me cansé de comer cosas de la tienda! ¡Me gusta más lo que tú cocinas!

-Pero sólo traje sobras del espagueti de anoche…

-¡Mejor! ¡Estaba delicioso!-Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos con malicia…

Terriblemente sensual…

-¿Q-que?-Tartamudeó el pelirrosa.

-Si no lo logras… Vas a bailar con las porristas antes del juego… Con una falda.- Dijo la rubia con voz rasposa.

Natsu tragó duro.

-¿Qué pasa?-Siguió Lucy, jugando con el lapicero y dándole vueltas.- ¿Ya no te sientes tan seguro?

Natsu apretó el puño y se puso justo en frente de Lucy.

-¡Bien!-Dijo casi gritando y con los dientes apretados.

-¡Ohhhh! ¡Yo quiero ver eso!- Dijo Gray entrando por la puerta.- ¡Será un hit en mi blog!

-Señor Fullbuster, póngase una camisa o no le dejaré presentar el examen.-Dijo el profesor Jura con severidad al entrar por la puerta.

-¡Joder! ¿A dónde fue?

-Tenga Gray-sama.-Apuró Juvia sacando una camisa de debajo del pupitre.

Gray la tomó sonrojado

-Gracias Juvia…-Dijo poniéndose la prenda.- …Si no fuera por ti habría reprobado varias materias.

-¡Juvia haría cualquier cosa por su amado novio!- Exclamó la peliazul con alegría.

Y Gray ardió en rojo.

El profesor carraspeó.

-¿Podemos empezar?

Gray y Juvia se hundieron en sus asientos con vergüenza y Natsu tomó su puesto detrás de Lucy.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una última sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien seguro de esto?-Susurró Lucy.

-Sí… Pero con una condición.- Murmuró el chico.- Si yo tengo que usar falda, entonces tú me vas a alimentar.

Lucy enrojeció.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-Gritó en un murmullo.-¡¿Qué parte de "en la escuela se rumorean cosas" no entiendes?!

-¡Oye! ¡Sí no es así no me pongo la falda si pierdo!-Reprochó el pelirrosa en el mismo tono.

Lucy apretó los labios, inconforme.

-Bien.-Murmuró por última vez antes de darse la vuelta para recibir la hoja que le pasaba Levy, luego volvió a girarse para entregarle el mismo papel a Natsu.- No debí enseñarte tan bien…

Natsu sonrió con malicia cuando Lucy volvió a darse la vuelta.

-Bien.- Dijo Jura una que vez todos tuvieron la hoja de preguntas.- Pueden comenzar, tienen una hora, sólo se puede utilizar formulario y calculadora.

Todos dieron la vuelta a la hoja…

Se pudieron escuchar varios quejidos.

Y la masacre estresante comenzó.

OWOWOWOWOWO

-Profe Jura.- Dijo Gray levantando la mano.

-¿Sí?

-En la pregunta 13… No hemos visto este tema.

Jura levantó su copia con las respuestas.

-¿Está seguro señor Fullbuster?

-Es una variante del tema anterior Profesor.-Explicó Levy.- Viene en el libro de texto, pero usted no lo explicó.

-Yo también lo vi maestro.-Apoyó Lucy.- Pero es cierto que usted no lo trató en clase.

Jura suspiró.

-Bien, pueden dejar esa pregunta sin responder, no contará en el reactivo.

Natsu alzó la mano.

-¿Qué pasa si ya la respondí?

Toda la clase, incluido el profesor, se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Pu-pues… Daré un punto extra a los que lo respondan.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Natsu volviendo a su examen.

Por un momento sólo se escuchó un lápiz garabateando en el papel.

Jura carraspeó.

-Todos, vuelvan a su examen por favor.

Lentamente, la clase salió de su sorpresa y siguió con la prueba.

OWOWOWOWO

-No…Puede…Ser…-Decía Lucy frente a la pizarra que estaba fuera del salón de maestros.

La que tenía los resultados del examen de una hora atrás.

-Yo tampoco lo creo.- Murmuró Levy a su lado.

-Kirby tuvo que haber hecho trampa.

**RESULTADOS EXAMEN PARCIAL**

**CÁLCULO I**

**CLASE 3-A**

**LEVY MCGARDEN 100% +1**

**LUCY HEARTPHILIA 100% +1**

**NATSU DRAGNEEL 100% +1**

**JUVIA LOXAR 90%**

**GRAY FULLBUSTER 88% **

**GAJEEL REDFOX 78%**

**ERZA SCARLET 95% +1**

…

Lucy sintió un fornido brazo rodearle los hombros.

Mierda…

Natsu miró la pizarra un momento y luego apretó el brazo alrededor de Lucy riendo con ganas.

-Nos vemos en el recreo Lucy-Le dijo el chico al oído para después salir caminando rumbo al salón de clases.

La rubia suspiró sonrojada.

Más rumores.

-Está loquito por ti…-Escuchó el murmullo a su lado.

-¿Qué dijiste Levy-chan?-Preguntó Lucy arqueando una ceja.

-¡Que Natsu está loco por ti! ¡No sólo le gustas! ¡De verdad está enamorado!-Exclamó la pequeña peliazul con desesperación.

-¿Natsu?- Dijo la rubia con una mueca de incredulidad.- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo chico que robó mis panties para ponérselas en la cabeza a su gato por qué creyó que era una máscara de ninja?

Levy rió poco.

Lucy suspiró con fastidio.

-Y lo trajo a la escuela después…

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con que le gustes?-Obvió Levy.

-¡Ay, por favor!-Lucy apuntó al salón.- ¡Natsu es más asexual que una ameba!

-Claro…-Prosiguió Levy con sarcasmo.- Hagamos un experimento.

Se dio la vuelta a la pequeña multitud de alumnos que se dirigían al patio y sostuvo el brazo de una ojiazul.

-Lissana, un favor.

-Claro.-Respondió la chica parándose al lado de las dos.

-Completa mi frase. "Natsu quiere a…

-Lucy.- Respondió la peliblanca sin dudar ni un instante.

-¿Ves?-Apuntó la peliazul.- ¡Gracias Lissana!

-Creí que Lucy ya lo sabía…-Medio dijo la ojiazul.

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer que los rumores crezcan?-Dijo la rubia con fastidio.

-No son rumores- Dijo una tercera voz.- Natsu se muere por ti, pero no deja que lo notes.-Habló la ebria voz de Cana.

-Pero eso no significa que los demás no lo notemos.-Mirajane se unió a la conversación.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Exclamó Lucy ya exasperada.- ¡¿Por qué están todas diciendo que Natsu me quiere?!

-Por qué te quiere.-Dijo Erza acercándose por un costado.

Lucy se quería arrancar el cabello.

-¡OYE LUCY!- Se escuchó el grito de Natsu.- ¡Tengo tu almuerzo! ¡Vamos!

-¡Ya voy!-Respondió la rubia entre las risitas de sus amigas.

La rubia dio una sonrisa llena de dulzura y malicia a sus amigas.

-Levy-chan… Gajeel se está ocultando detrás de aquel casillero esperando a que te quedes sola.-Señaló la rubia sonrojando a la pequeña peliazul.

-Erza, Jellal me pidió que te diera esta carta.- La rubia extendió un sobre a las temblorosas manos de la pelirroja.

-Mira-chan, el entrenador Laxus quiere verte en el gimnasio durante la hora de estudio libre.

La Strauss mayor se sonrojó poco, sonrió y dio las gracias por la información.

-Lissana, mi primo Sting dice que quiere que vayan al cine el próximo viernes.

La peliblanca se sonrojó bastante para después sacar su celular.

Lucy se giró a ver a Cana…

La misma cana que jugaba con la cola de caballo de su novio Baccus…

Suspiró.

-¡Lucy!-Volvió a llamar él.

-¡Nos vemos chicas!-Dijo antes de correr en dirección al pelirrosa.

Caminó junto a Natsu y se sentaron en una pequeña colina bajo un cerezo del patio.

-¿Por qué quieres que te alimente?-Preguntó Lucy sacando el plato térmico donde tenía el espagueti.

-Tú querías que usara una falda, yo también quería que pasaras un poco de vergüenza.-Dijo el sonriente pelirrosa.

-Sólo eres perezoso…

-¡También eso! ¡Dame!-Señaló el chico.

Lucy acercó el tenedor con pasta a la boca del pelirrosa y lo observó masticar.

"_Está loquito por ti"_

-¿Hum?-El ojiverde tragó.-¿Qué pasa?

Lucy se sonrojó bastante.

-¡N-nada!-Dijo comiendo ella también.

-Dame más.-Pidió el chico.

Ella volvió a acercar el tenedor a su boca y él comió con gusto.

-Me encanta lo que cocinas Lucy…-Dijo mientras volvía a tragar.

_Y tú estás loquita por él._

Eso no era cierto.

_Tan cierto como que te dan escalofríos cada vez que te pasa el brazo por los hombros… Como ahora…_

La corriente recorriendo su espina ante el contacto de él la traicionó.

Él ya no pidió, simplemente abrió la boca, lo cual fue suficiente señal para ella que le dio más comida.

_Estás disfrutando esto._

No lo estaba.

_¿Te das cuenta de que estás sonriendo como una tonta?_

No lo estaba… Bueno, ya no.

-¿Lucy? ¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó el pelirrosa con preocupación.-Estás un poco roja…

-¿Ah? Si… Todo bien.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó él pegando su frente a la de ella.

-¡Segura!-Dijo ella girando el rostro y ofreciéndole otro bocado.

_Loquita…_

¡Que no!

_¿Y esas mariposas en el estómago? No es la primera vez que las sientes._

¡No hay mariposas!

_¡Oh por favor! ¿Y esas cosquillas que sientes, tienes hambre o es que quieres cagar?_

Bien, el subconsciente se puso grosero…

_Y no por ello tiene menos razón…_

Maldita sea…

¿Enamorada de este asexual?

¿Qué clase de juego cruel era este?

-¿Con quién jugamos en la tarde?-Preguntó el muchacho lamiendo sus labios.

_Lamiendo sus labios…_

¡Ah!

-C-con Lamia.-Titubeó Lucy.

-¿La semifinal verdad?-Dijo el chico con orgullo.

-Así es.-Respondió ella sonriéndole con ternura.

-¡Vamos a ganar Lucy!-Siguió el chico con entusiasmo apretando su abrazo.

-Contigo como capitán. ¡Seguro que sí!

-¿Eso crees Lucy?-Preguntó él con la ilusión de un niño.

-¡Claro! ¡El entrenador Gildarts me contó que eres el mejor capitán que ha habido en años!

-El mejor…-Murmuró Natsu mirando fijamente a los ojos de Lucy.

-¿Natsu? ¿Qué…

-¡Tengo una idea!-Dijo Natsu levantándose de pronto.

Luego corrió a la barda de la escuela.

-¿Te vas a saltar las clases?-Alcanzó al oírla.

-¡Te encargó mis cosas!-

Y Lucy volvió a suspirar aquel día…

Era un record…

¿Cómo se fue a enamorar de este tierno idiota?

OwOwOwO

Más tarde ese día Natsu pasó por casa de Lucy para ir juntos a la escuela.

Esa tarde era la semifinal contra la academia Lamia Scale.

Natsu llevaba ya el uniforme del equipo de básquet-bol.

Una camisa sin mangas negra con detalles rojos, en el brazo izquierdo una banda que lo definía como capitán, llevaba un pantalón, blanco con rojo a los costados, sobre el short para el juego y la chaqueta blanca a botones con detalles en rojo del equipo abierta.

La rubia llevaba un minishort rojo y una playera blanca.

Caminó hacia el pelirrosa y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la escuela.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de repente en la mañana?-Preguntó Lucy algo dolida.

-Fu-fui a practicar a casa.- Respondió él levemente nervioso.

-Podías hacer eso en la escuela…

-Pero quería entrenar sólo, además, no fue lo único que practiqué…

-¿Qué más pudiste haber practicado?-Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya lo sabrás!- Dijo el con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hoy has estado muy raro… No, desde ayer. ¿Sabías eso?

-E-es que estoy muy nervioso.-Dijo el chico con voz temblorosa.

-¿Estás nervioso?-Dijo ella extrañada.- Tú no te pusiste nervioso ni siquiera cuando íbamos perdiendo por más de diez puntos contra Twilight ogre.

-¡Esos eran unos perdedores! ¡Iban ganando por que sobornaron al árbitro!-Exclamó él muy enojado.

- Y aun así le dieron la vuelta al marcador y ganaron por 4 puntos.

- Eso fue en parte por tu plan, aunque fuiste muy…-Natsu bufó conteniendo una risilla.-…Agresiva.

Lucy se sonrojó.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso fue una injusticia! ¡Se lo merecía!-Respondió ella en su defensa.

-¡Hiciste que Gray le lanzara el balón a las bolas!-Rio Natsu con fuerza.

Lucy hizo un mohín.

-Bueno, el plan era que lo golpeara lo suficientemente fuerte como para que tuvieran que reemplazarlo, y funcionó.-Dijo Satisfecha.

-Sip.-Afirmó sonriendo el pelirrosa.- Eres muy lista Lucy.

-Además el agresivo eras tú, estuviste a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Me anuló ocho canastas! ¡Me hubiera gustado que me dijeras a MÍ que lo golpeara en las bolas!

-Se supone que pareciera un accidente, si te hubiera dejado hacerlo a ti habría sido muy obvio que era a propósito y nos habrían descalificado.

-¿Y con la princesa de hielo no era obvio?-Se quejó Natsu.

-¡Gray incluso se disculpó! ¡Sí lo hubieras hecho te habrías reído! A decir verdad… ¡Te reíste!

El pelirrosa volvió a reír ante el recuerdo.

Lucy le sonrió.

-Me sorprendiste en el examen de hoy…-Luego añadió con una gotita de sudor.- Creo que a todos.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes que el maestro Jura me preguntó si hice trampa? ¡Hurgó mi mochila y los bolsillos de mi pantalón y mi saco!

Esta vez fue Lucy la que rio.

-Eso te pasa por hacer trampa en el examen pasado.

Natsu gruñó con fastidio.

-¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto en el examen de hoy?

El chico dio un largo suspiro.

-Por qué tomé una decisión… Y me estoy abriendo camino.

-¿Abriendo camino? ¿Ahora quieres estudiar algo relacionado con matemáticas?

-¡Joder, no!

Lucy volvió a reír.

-Entonces no entiendo qué…decisión…Podría… Haber…

Lucy se ruborizó al sentir la callosa mano de Natsu rozar la suya, para después tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos dándole un apretón suave.

-¿N-Natsu?- Dijo ella con voz cauta.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el con una gran sonrisa… Y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La rubia alentó su paso levemente.

Luego miró hacia otro lado…

Y le devolvió el apretón…

-Nada…

"_Esta loquito por ti"_

Natsu le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar suavemente.

_Y tú estás loquita por él._

Les tomó alrededor de 15 minutos _15 cortos minutos_ en llegar a la escuela, y Lucy soltó la mano del pelirrosa antes siquiera estar cerca de ella.

Sin embargo, al chico pareció no importarle y sonriente como siempre, corrió con sus compañeros a calentar.

El juego estaba por comenzar, siguieron la rutina de siempre: calentamiento, motivación, burlas hacia el equipo contrario, Gray y Natsu peleando por una estupidez, la estrategia pre establecida por Lucy y el entrenador Laxus…

Pero hubo algo distinto.

Natsu no fue el primero en correr a la cancha.

Se plantó frente a Lucy negándose a irse.

-¡Natsu! ¡Sal ya a jugar, es la semifinal! ¡Muévete!-Reclamó la mánager.

-Saldré, pero quiero un último juego de premio y castigo.- Se burló el chico.

-¡¿Justo ahora?! ¡Natsu! ¡No es momento!

-¡Nop! ¡Es el momento perfecto! ¡Y si aceptas sin saber que es, ahorramos tiempo!

-¡Natsu!-Se quejó Lucy.

-Ya, haz lo que quiere.-Ordenó Laxus.- Necesitamos que se mueva, quedan treinta segundos antes de que nos penalicen.

Lucy torció el gesto con disgusto.

-Bien… Natsu. ¿Qué quieres?

El chico sonrió para sí, se puso detrás de la rubia y le susurró algo muy cerca del oído, Lucy se estremeció al sentir su aliento contra su piel y aún más al oír lo que decía.

-¿Q-que cosa?

-Lo que oíste.-Dijo él con seriedad.-Y ya no puedes negarte.

-¡Natsu! ¡Sal a la cancha, AHORA!-Se escuchó la voz seria del entrenador Laxus.

-Además...- Dejó algo tibio sobre sus hombros, su chaqueta del equipo.- Guárdame esto…

Lucy sujetó la manga de la prenda mientras veía al pelirrosa alejarse con una sonrisa traviesa.

El juego ya había ido demasiado lejos.

"_**Dame un beso si ganamos, Lucy"**_

Lucy sintió sus rodillas doblarse.

Su estómago dio un tironcillo y su corazón un salto.

Luego se dio cuenta, y presionó las mangas de la chaqueta contra su rostro.

_Huele como él_.

Natsu… Más le valía no perder.

OWOWOOWWOWOWO

El atronador sonido del timbre que señalaba el final del juego sonó un instante después de que Natsu clavara con fuerza sobrehumana el balón por última vez.

La tribuna de la preparatoria fairy tail estalló en aplausos y gritos.

**FAIRY TAIL-59 / VISITANTE-56**

Natsu le lanzó una mirada a Lucy y alzó el pulgar a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa lobuna.

La rubia se ocultó levemente tras la chaqueta que llevaba sobre los hombros y le respondió con una tímida sonrisa y un suave rubor en las mejillas.

Ella había perdido el juego.

Y había ganado algo mucho mejor.

Fueron pocos los que se dieron cuenta de cuando la mánager y el capitán desaparecieron de la celebración.

Pero le dieron poca importancia, esos dos de cualquier modo eran inseparables.

Tal vez en más de un sentido.

Un sentido que la rubia comprendía bastante bien ahora que su mejor amigo le abrió los ojos.

O más bien… Se los hizo cerrar.

Los labios de Natsu eran tibios contra los suyos.

Cálidos y cuidadosos en un tímido beso.

Fue ella quien lo llevó más lejos.

Ella fue la que mordió sus labios…

Ella había rodeado su cintura con sus piernas…

Y fue él quien se separó…

Rio suavemente al hundir su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

-Yo sólo te pedí un beso…-Murmuró.

-Bueno, yo creí que merecías más.

Natsu junto sus frentes.

-Más…-Sonrió dándole un beso corto.- Hace mucho que quería más.

-Nunca me dijiste nada.- Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé…-Besó su frente.- Soy un idiota.

-Sí que lo eres.-Rio ella enroscando un dedo entre sus hebras rosadas.-Oye, tengo una idea.

-Dímela.-Respondió acariciando su cintura con cariño.

-Si ganamos el campeonato… Seré tu novia.-Afirmó la chica con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió aún más tomando sus labios de forma hambrienta.

-¿Qué pasa si perdemos?-Preguntó cuando cortó el beso para tomar aire.

Lucy bufó.

-¡Como si fuéramos a perder!-Se burló para después volver a besarlo.

**Fin.**

**Sentí… (Y también me dijeron) Que esto había terminado de forma muy abrupta… Así que lo modifiqué un… Mucho?**

**Bueno, el punto es que me gusta mucho más ahora!**

**Y… así acaba (Ahora sí) este two-shot!**

**Espero que te haya gustado Rea-chan! Por qué si no me iré de retiro espiritual!**

**Por cierto, este fic está basado en la imagen que lleva, es de Rboz, Una artista que me encanta!**

**Búsquenla!**

**Rboz Tumblr com**

**Reemplacen los espacios con puntitos para ir a su blog :D**

**Ahora…**

**Sueñoooo…**

**Se despide:**

**Anika-chan**

**Ya-nee! °w°**

**| Hazme feliz con un review! :3 **

**Por fi?**


End file.
